


第二次降临

by alfalfalf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfalfalf/pseuds/alfalfalf
Summary: *标题取自叶芝《第二次降临/The Second Coming》*cp：all海，刚濑人+矶濑人，以及一些暧昧的海马兄弟与白龙的故事
Relationships: Blue-Eyes White Dragon & Kaiba Seto, Isono | Roland/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto, 刚濑人, 海马兄弟, 矶濑人
Kudos: 2





	第二次降临

我第一次见到他时，刚结束在北非的外勤工作回到日本。那天我正在办公室百无聊赖地转着笔，同事推开门，将一沓文件扔到我桌上，他对我挤眉弄眼：嘿，矶野，你听说了你接下来的新工作么？你终于可以休息一阵了！他拍拍我的肩膀，将任命函递给我，转身离开了办公室。

我拆开信封，我得到的新任务是做刚三郎养子的保镖，名义上姑且算是升职，实际却是一个现职，但也无妨，我本就随遇而安，在几年前就离了婚，除了工作没有别的私生活，公司让我做什么，我就做什么。

我翻开资料：那一年，他11岁。与我的儿子同龄。

*

那时他刚到海马家，车从偏门驶入，像卸货般扔下兄弟俩以及一只随身包，女佣和管家一拥而上，用濑人少爷称呼他，牵着他的手把他领到偏房，迎接的阵势很大，态度却算不上谦恭。他们用审视商品的眼神打量他，冷静的神情下却带着龌龊的兴奋，毕竟，这孩子与刚三郎掠夺来的某件艺术品无异——可他却是活的，有着呼吸，有着体温，玻璃珠般的蓝色眼珠在眼眶里转。他是活的，就这点而言，他有着远大于一幅画像的价值。

他们迅速把那孩子扒光，只留一条短裤，给他重新换上衣服。濑人一声不吭，像一个任由摆布的人偶：他沉默地盯着铺着厚地毯的地板，抬手转身，配合量尺寸的佣人。天气还有些凉，他单薄的身子因为寒冷微微颤抖。没等多久，房间里又涌入一波人，这时，他们搬来一个大筐，把男孩那老旧的羊毛衫、已经洗到发白褪色的衬衫扔进筐里，再给他套上丝绸衬衫和短裤，到膝盖下缘的小腿袜和吊袜带，最后是白色的小西装，并给他别上一枚kc的胸针。那是证明他是海马家族、海马家族的所有物的标志。另一组人则在清理他的随身行李，把作为“海马家的少爷”不需要的东西都给扔进筐里。我站在门口，看着属于孩子的图画书、飞行棋、已经掉了眼睛的布娃娃、各种各样的小玩具被一股脑地倒进筐里。清理的佣人疑惑：“这就是全部的东西了么？”

他转过头对其他人说：那包里竟然除了玩具和几张旧照片之外，什么都没有。

于是，11岁的濑人成为了海马濑人，除了几张旧照片和作为附属条件被一同收养的弟弟，他什么行李都没有剩下。至于他从前姓什么，从哪里来的，没有人知道，他自己也没有提起过。

但这宅子里的所有人都知道，濑人之所以被收养，并非是刚三郎突然洗心革面投入慈善事业。与所有迷信算命的企业家一样，他是带着目的的。

相传刚三郎有一晚梦见一条白龙，青色的眼，纯白的躯体，威严如神明，可那白龙却在落泪，一边愤怒地向地面喷出白光，烧光了整个海马府，将大地化作焦炭。

刚三郎从噩梦中惊醒，彼时他身处埃及，和反政府军谈了十几架直升机，又听说竞争对手给了更低的价，眼看这一大笔单子要黄，对着不祥的梦忧心忡忡。

隔日，当他经过酒店前的集市，遇见一位神神叨叨的解梦大仙，声称刚三郎面相中有被梦魇侵扰的痕迹，执意要帮他看。

接下来的事情就穿得神乎其神，据说那大师一看，大惊，称刚三郎被白龙神诅咒了。

白龙神？

对，那是埃及古代传说中的一尊神，曾是某位法老的仆人，其力可与太阳神拉相比拟。

这是凶兆还是吉兆？埃及人摇头不语，又说了些什么，最终将刚三郎引荐了他的族长。

后来的事情我也知道得不多，只是听说一来二去，终于搞清楚：这白龙神相传是三千年一遇的圣灵，被他附身凶多吉少，除非能完全将龙驯服，成为像那位法老的守护灵一般的存在；否则便会招致破灭的灾祸。当然另有说法称，直接导致底比斯国运由盛而衰，正是因为那位法老被白龙控制了心智，对外不断挑衅，对内又不事政务，最终使得埃及大地烽火连天，大地都像被烧焦了似的，因此更多的说法是……白龙是会带来毁灭的神：不只是吞噬人的心智，更多地、还会给那人所统治的帝国降下灾难。

传言在法老的末年，敌国大举入侵，法老最终选择了亲手结束自己的生命：他命令四白龙把皇城变成火海后，又下令让他们杀了自己，结束这一切。其他三龙言从计听，唯有剩下的一条白龙违逆了王的旨意，流着泪，拒绝了已经失去心智的王。最终，王于暴怒中亲手执剑杀死了最后一头龙，可是她的尸体曝露多日却不见腐烂的迹象，鳞与爪依旧熠熠生辉，仿佛只是睡着了。

王死后，其余的龙消失在天际，化为星辰散去，唯独这被王亲手杀死的龙留了下来，与他合葬。

在古老的石板上记载的，据说这被埋葬的白龙会在三千年后苏醒，重新回到人间，再给大地降下同样的灾祸。据说唯一祛除诅咒的方法就是找到一个替身……

替身？

对，所谓替身，就是将那人的身体改造为接近白龙的结构，倘若替身与龙心意相通，用人的生命力去滋养白龙的尸体，让白龙神复活，顺应着人的意思离去。只有这样，才能解除白龙的诅咒，求得平安。

什——这怎么可能？！

刚三郎先生，我句句属实，白龙会自己选择主人，适格者会获得白龙的护佑，必然能活下来。白龙认主，它的眼会引导您找到合适的宿主，况且，以您公司的技术，要完成这样的仪式并不困难吧。

……

我在北非协助了挖掘白龙的工作，刚三郎派了人马，疏通了埃及当局打点，在星夜下同盗墓贼合作，他出钱，对方出人力，花费三个月，最终竟真的在皇家之谷的深处挖出了白龙的尸体。

据说挖出白龙神的尸体的那天，霁雨初晴。龙的尸体通体纯白如一块美玉，熠熠生辉，三千年的时光仿佛从未来过，如刚睡着般祥和。长长的躯体蜷缩成一个团，阖着眼，利爪和鳞片如同白色的水晶。我在这一带工作，见过不少奇异的出土的瑰宝，大多一遇上氧气、现代的空气就再度被时光诅咒，变得同黑炭一般脆。那时在挖掘现场，所有人都在惊叹，这果然是超出人们的认知、超出科学能解释的范围的生物，没人开口发出一个音节。或许这就是神，即使在睡着的时候，也是威严的化身，人天然地就应向他叩拜。

后来，刚三郎在埃及新布局的项目落地了，垄断了整个战乱区的市场，我也跟着他回国了。在此期间，我听说刚三郎已经物色到了合适的人选。濑人就是被选中的偶，替身，一件经过超级计算机筛选找到的优质祭品。孩童的血肉骨骼展开一张网，承载住上古的灵魂，用于让白龙降临到他身上。

尽管这计划疯狂得不可思议，毫无科学根据，全凭着几个埃及骗子主导，但我不敢多嘴，那是刚三郎的决定：他就是这种人，海马财团的独裁者，从不解释自己的动机，而我们下属的价值则是拼上命去完成他的指令。

于是在那天，我遇见了濑人，这宅子里所有的人都知道，他是名义上的继承人，实际却是一件仪式用的物品，或许他也知晓着自己的命运：他只是名份上的海马少爷。他们称呼他为少爷，当背过去时，又露出怜悯或鄙夷的目光，那是看狗的眼神，他们在后院、在仓库、在厨房小声地议论着：真是可怜啊！竟然为了自己的弟弟，将自己的命卖给那吸血鬼……

可自从我认识濑人的那一天起，就没有在他脸上见到过诸如悲伤、脆弱、无奈的神情，那种在受害者之中常见的目光、一次也没有，他始终是隐忍而坚韧地、淡漠地望着远方。

他究竟在想什么呢。我所认识的濑人，他眼里总是含着阴翳，用内敛怀抱着自己，偶尔的言语却同愤怒的利剑，一语中的。他总是似笑非笑地望着我，随后道出我的心事，在他面前，我毫无隐私可言，只能向他宣告忠诚。他被软禁在海马宅之中，所掌握的情报甚少，却总能通过我的只言片语推测出外面的状况：海马公司的近况、刚三郎的动向、以及被放在别处养育的他的弟弟的情况。

那时，改造的仪式尚未开始，他总是眺望着落地窗外的天空。我顺着他的目光看去，只见独雁飞过。

*

改造开始后，我见到濑人的机会就少了。后山的别馆被改造为了基地，他们将濑人塞进笼子里，盖上黑布，装上货车。

我认出了那笼子，它在几年前另有用途。那时刚三郎的长子乃亚健在，刚三郎将一条黑狼犬赠与儿子作为生日的礼物。那狗是乃亚唯一的玩伴，大公子与它形影不离，就连家教上课时都要带着它。然而不久后，公子因为意外去世，刚三郎匆忙返回日本处理后事，而后我却再也没有见过那狗。连尸体也没有，现在却见到了这个空笼子。狗的去向同乃亚之死一样，连坟墓都没有，在见到尸首前就凭空从地表上消失了。

（尽管与我要讲述的濑人的事情无关，但关于乃亚之死，是这继濑人的身世后又一扑朔迷离的故事，总是有流言将悲剧与阴谋论联系起来：在意外发生后，刚三郎罕见地增加了研发经费，将坦克的生产线改为航空器的研发基地，转向那投产比极低的科技领域。

次年，「乃亚号」升空，在发射当天，刚三郎通过电视转播，宣称宇宙是爱子自己的选择。乃亚长眠于此，他的意志将引导人类走向深空。然而，又有人在海马公司的实验室目击到死去的男孩，一人一狗携一球，笑意盈盈地向照顾过他的老管家问好。最合理的解释是：被目击到的男孩是海马公司正在研发的新一代全息投影。乃亚公子虽然死了，但是因为他的死，kc中多了许多以乃亚的意志冠名的项目，仿佛他从未离开，始终注视着这蔚蓝对的星球。）

继续说回濑人的事。

那天，我照常到岗，来到早餐厅迎接我的小主人。刚三郎穿着晨袍，叼着雪茄，快速扫视着新闻，长桌尽头的另一端，我却没有看到那孩子的身影。

“老爷，濑人少爷还没有起么？”我问。

刚三郎仍然看着报纸，没有回答，半晌，他在桌上敲了两下，示意我过去。

我额上出了汗，但只得听从命令。直到走近，我才发现他的另一只手里握着一条铁链，如一条从桌布下钻出的蟒蛇，缠绕在男人的手腕上。

“矶野，你还记得小黑吗。”

我记得，我当然记得，小黑并不是一个正式的名字，但通常是指乃亚养过的狗。而为什么没有名字，是乃亚的决定：“狗就是狗，狗不需要名字。若是有了名字，人反而会产生错觉、在将来的某天把它当成自己的家人，甚至迷失了自我，反过去尊重宠物……”

身体里流着海马刚三郎的血的男孩抚摸着狼狗的耳朵，口吻轻松地说。世界是由权力的结构划分而成的，乃亚自出生就站在顶点，他的眼里的同类只有父亲一人，家庭教师、照顾自己的管家和保姆、自己的玩伴都只是服务于自己的一件物品，他从来不会记得他们的名字。

“那么，矶野，你会对一条狗使用敬语吗？”刚三郎拽着锁链，将什么白色的东西从桌子底下拖了出来。我看见了他，几乎是拼尽全力才保证自己没有叫出来。那是濑人么？还是与之相似的东西……

可是，毫无疑问，那正是濑人，蓝色的眼睛如假包换。然而他毁容了，两道长长的刀口从嘴角延伸至耳垂，因为术后肿胀着，他的整个脸又红又黄，因为浮肿而胀大了一圈。切口处白骨森森，一边一根，如同动物的獠牙一般从两颊中冒出，贴着皮肤和肌肉，我看见，那牙带着薄薄的蹼，和骨骼一样是白色的、闪着银灰的光泽——这是龙牙。

濑人站了起来，他身上不着一物，嘴角还滴着白色的液体，一见到我便瞪过来，瞬间的压迫力让我不自觉地退后一步。这是……更瞩目的，他裸体的左胸前的位置嵌着一朵如花朵般硕大的蓝色心脏，通体透明，脉管与瓣膜清晰可见，规律地跳动着，如同一个小灯笼，里面闪着一点点幽光，那是这个世界里所有蓝色的源头，也逐渐将男孩的血液、嘴唇、皮肤、指甲染成蓝色……这不是我的错觉，他的眼睛确实更蓝了。仿佛冰面下有两团鬼火在燃烧着。

“把他带走。”刚三郎命令我：“遛狗这么简单的事，你能做到吧？”

*

当然，我知道，濑人在刚三郎的阴影下承受的折磨远不止我看到的这些，高强度的学习与责骂是基本——自从他吞下白龙的心脏那天起，他便不再是人了，刚三郎也不会用对待人的方式去看待他。他只是种子的土壤，一块肥沃的试验田，他只需要奉上果子，然后像一块真正的土地一样在秋收后荒芜。

尽管在这段时间里，没有发生什么怪事，但是一天夜晚，当我结束工作后，从花园返回，却遇见了两头龙。

……我没有开玩笑，事已至此，你也明白这个故事本身就不可以用常理来看待。是的，我在花园里遇到了一大一小两头白龙，在新月的夜晚、它们身上银白的光辉格外显眼。但它们都是幼龙——我主观地这样认定，我也不是龙或者幻想种的专家，我会产生这种想法，只因为它们相较于出土的白龙尸体，整整小了一半，小的那头甚至没有白龙神的翅膀高。它们嬉戏着，大的龙伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着幼龙的眼睛，幼龙张开嘴，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音。玩够了。他们依依不舍地吼了几声，振翅一击，飞往天空，落下一串白色的星碎，消失了。

我揉了揉眼睛，确信自己没有眼花，但又没有特别惊讶。自打刚三郎把白龙神接来，据说是影响了灵脉，海马府怪事不断，不止是鬼怪乱神，人也跟着发疯：刚三郎的脾气愈发阴晴不定，这才是最麻烦的问题。

我真正关心的谣言则关于濑人本身。佣人间总是流传着谣言，说在夜晚，刚三郎的卧室中会传出尖叫和啼哭声。倘若是真的，我不知道刚三郎是从何时养成的这种癖好。在乃亚还活着的时候，尽管他也没有固定的情人，但女人不断，在夜风和煦的晚上请来宾客，整座宅子灯火通明，人们以酒精作为燃料点燃乔治亚式的宫殿。但孩子从来不在刚三郎的涉猎范围：他认为，乃亚需要玩伴，或是说、一起学习的同龄人。聚会中出现的孩子大多是乃亚的宾客，多半是些性格古怪的天才少年少女。我可以发誓、那时候的他绝不是有着特殊兴趣。但是人总是会变的，是吧……

*

濑人的成长在医生和实验员严密的监视下进行着，起初，我以为那是多么复杂的仪式，后来我才了解到，仪式的全部就是挖出了白龙的心脏，让濑人吃了下去。

“所以，那些龙一般的特征都是他自己长出来的？”我大吃一惊，与我闲聊的医生点了点头，他告诉我，那是在一些民俗学家和怪异专家的主导下进行的仪式，因为灵力强大，几乎全日本的专家都来了。

他们掏出龙的心脏，切为三份，让濑人吃了下去。

我说，我本以为这会是更为复杂精巧的手术。毕竟刚三郎煞有其事地准备了一支队伍，全部都只是濑人的护理，监视他身上可能发生的危险。

我的同僚摇了摇头，这都是幌子。他对我说：矶野，你没觉得刚三郎最近的脾气越来越古怪了？

不可置否，我用沉默代替了回答，近来发生的事、他日益增长的暴力倾向都令人怀疑他的精神状况。过去的海马刚三郎，虽然也是言语惊人的独裁者，但却有着令人信服的威严，这男人是一架战车，蛮横，但内里的齿轮与链条相接得严丝合缝，从没做出过偏离逻辑的事情。这也是他获得声望的原因。而现在的他，仿佛忘记了自己的尊严，与他曾瞧不起的人寻欢作乐，做出些一掷千金的举动。

我的同僚告诉了我这个惊人的真相，仪式当天发生了意外，荒唐至极：在龙的心脏被分为三分后，刚三郎竟突然冲入结界，抢过一份心脏，在所有人的惊愕中吞下了它。

但降临仪式还是成功了。医生和专家惊恐，刚三郎却气定神闲，在后续的观察中，他的身上没有出现任何异变，也没有灵力流淌的痕迹。仿佛只是多吃了一块奠基仪式上的蛋糕。

濑人则被龙接纳了，他把剩下的两瓣心脏吃掉，片刻后，身上燃起了青白色的火：那是流魂降临的现象，当过强的灵力突然落入容器，就如同浇上冰块的开水，容器从内部的某个点开始崩溃，裂痕一路延伸，如同树木的根系，将所有的分子牢牢握住，再一齐崩塌。白龙蚕食着祭品，青色的火焰将他的皮剥下，把他的内脏与骨头翻开来，男孩惨叫着，身体内部却发出木柴燃烧时噼啪的声响，两者相伴，竟如筝与弦琴合奏。人的轮廓被烧得塌陷，泛青的火里窥见的影子却是龙的形状。濑人是现代的殉道者，大家沉默地看着他受难，在他痛苦时，远古的神被哀鸣唤醒，从蓝钻般的心脏中展开护佑，重新织好皮肉包裹住他，用冷气隔绝火焰，将生重新赐予他……

一位同僚告诉我，他从未见过这种形态的生命。火的气焰是等离子体，那是除去固、液、气之外的第四态，闪电，极光，燃烧着的恒星，我们的太阳……这些壮丽的、永恒的东西中才有这样的形态。龙与人的混合物，融化的人和龙，被撕扯为基本离子，碰撞着，纠缠着，直至不分彼此——你见过这种形式的交嬗吗？他问我。

那天我再去走访他，谈起回忆，他仍然无法掩盖自己的的兴奋。人能将闪电劈中枯木视作神迹，何况人转生为神迹本身！……这种……！……他越说越快，失去了条理，近乎癫狂。我将他推回病房，与护士一起他搬上床，用绑带将他固定好，便匆匆告别，我并没有听清他后续说了什么，只记得他与我告别时嘴里仍念念着“太阳，我的太阳……请不要离开我！”一类的谵妄。

对那晚的当事者提起这事，他们不是绝口不提，就是呓语连篇。我不禁联想，在场的刚三郎是否也受到了这种影响，他嘲弄或猥亵濑人，究竟是忌讳着濑人还是痴迷着他，一想到这里，只觉得冷气从脚心上涌。

*

又是一天深夜，我被一通电话叫到刚三郎的卧室，谣言和预感成真。意外发生了，我是濑人的护卫，若是没有特殊情况，我不会出现在这个地方。

即使刚三郎对他不屑，令人怀疑地有着演出的成分。他仿佛在演给别人看，或许更多地是演给自己看，他的这种应激我曾在一种人的脸上见过——那就是盗猎者，他们时常夸大自己的能耐，喝得酩酊，嘲弄或鞭打他们的猎物，将他们贬得一文不值，但实际上，这只是一种消除恐惧的手段，没人能不去想黑暗中有什么。在激情上头时，人才会肆无忌惮地实施暴力，通常，当他们聚集在一起时，经验最丰富的猎者才会沉默，用对待老朋友的态度与野兽相处。刚三郎正是前者，显然，他已经发现了，濑人不对劲，至少、决定性的东西从一开始就不是他接受了改造或虐待后才发生的……而是他本身：他实在太过平静了，清澈，并不因为痛苦或讥讽而摇晃，刚三郎越是打他，用烙铁烫，侵犯他，他的眼神就愈发冰冷，那冰湖之下容不了一点生命的迹象。

刚三郎无法驯服濑人，或许正因如此，才激起了这位领袖的施虐欲。他想找到濑人的逆鳞，并将它亲手剥下。

当晚，刚三郎喝了酒，沾沾自喜：

“如果这样都不能让你动摇，那我这就去找你弟弟，让他来代替你。”

于是，意外发生了。我被叫来时，面前是何等血腥的一幕。

濑人袭击了刚三郎，男孩嘴里的一口尖牙嵌入了他的脖子，将立领衬衫周围一圈布料绞成碎片，涎液和零星的血迹将地毯浸湿。他匍匐在男人身上，四肢着地，露出牙根威慑着赶来的仆人。当然，从出血量来看，他并没有给刚三郎降下致命一击、咬穿他的动脉和气管。这是威胁，与人类的交易，动物对于自己所拥有的地盘的最后确认。刚三郎神智清明，但被濑人控制着，一动也不敢动，倘若他开口说话，向佣人下令，喉结滑动几毫米，那濑人便会毫不犹豫地咬死他吧。

刚三郎，濑人，惊慌失措的仆人们僵持着，没有人知道该怎么应对这种状况：老管家手指触到枪托，却被人按下——刚三郎正狠狠地瞪着他。他们没有权力射杀濑人，濑人的性命是这宅子里最贵重的，刚三郎、此时命悬一线的男人竟将濑人置于自己之上。

“即使我死了，也要保护好他。”我恍惚间想起刚三郎第一次找到濑人时和我说的话，当时他神态轻松，我、所有人都以为这不过是一种夸张的修辞，但是现在看来，他是认真的。

我咚地一声跪在地上，举起双手摆出投降的姿势。濑人一惊，把刚三郎抓得更紧了，竖起了钢甲般的白色尾巴，他的脊背已经完全是龙的形状了。尚未发育的翅膀还蒙在茧一般的皮肤里，如同被浅粉的薄膜束缚在背上一样，畸形地膨出了一大块。

“濑人大人……”我声音颤抖，即使如此，我也没有十足的把握，濑人是否能够听下我的恳求，“请放开刚三郎大人吧，刚才的话只是戏言！……木马大人，没有人会伤害木马大人的……我刚刚从花园过来，木马已经入睡了，如果您愿意放开刚三郎大人，我可以现在就领您过去。”

他犹豫了。或许他从一开始就没有对刚三郎起杀心，这只是威胁、一次证明他已经拥有足够力量，展示羽翼的机会——我挪动双膝，正视着他的双眼，一点儿一点儿地靠近他。不要紧张，我不会伤害你的，濑人大人……我说：濑人大人，您忘了么？我说您的仆从，我效忠的对象永远只有您……

濑人愣了下，下一瞬间，他松开刚三郎，腾空跳起。几个仆人冲上前护住受伤的男人，而濑人降落在了我的肩膀上。

就在此时，刚三郎突然大笑，他的笑声宛如晴空中劈下的一道闪电，干涩，残酷，隆隆雷声接踵而至。所有人都愣住了。他仿佛身上没有一点儿伤，以庞大的身躯为共鸣腔，仿佛要把五脏六腑给笑出来似的。

那笑声绕着宫殿般的海马府盘旋，在四壁上撞击，最后钻入每个人的耳朵。那是满意的，完全开怀的笑声，明明如此，却听起来如此惊悚，夺走了所有人的呼吸。日后，我想起刚三郎此时的笑声，又想起他与濑人最后的结局，才全然明白，原来他在此时便已经构思好了一种你情我愿的故事结局。

濑人趴在我的肩上，依然一语不发着，冷漠地看着男人在地上抽搐。

我看见，刚三郎的身旁，铁制的镣铐上挂着一只断掉的脚踝，似人似兽，断口淌着蓝色的血：濑人为了袭击刚三郎，竟毫不犹豫地咬断了自己的脚。

在我背着濑人走向别馆，他无比安静地靠在我的背上，轻柔的鼻息拍在我的后颈。断了一只脚，他竟感不到疼痛，甚至还有些愉快，摇晃着尾巴，蕴藏着强大力量的尾鞭轻抚过我的腿后，却如羽毛从我腿上轻柔地抚过。

这对父子，如果可以说他们是父子，在这样命悬一线，两败俱伤的事件发生后，反而像是因为理解了彼此而高兴着。

自然，他肯定要为了这次袭击受罚，但现在我必须先履行我的诺言，带他到窗台边，远远地看一眼他沉睡着的弟弟……

*

大约过去一年了，此时的濑人的躯体已经完全分化为龙：他的翅膀已经长开，却不丰满，男孩大部分时候都经历着生长痛，由于后背的翅膀，他无法仰卧，匍匐蜷缩在趴在软垫上的模样，让他看起来更像野兽了。

他大多时候都在发烧——从科学上说，这是排异反应，怪异的专家却对这进度欣喜——他马上就要分化为真正的龙了。

就在这段时间里，我经常在濑人的房间一坐就是几小时，也就是那时，我彻底背叛了刚三郎。濑人时何时看穿我的？现在已无法考证，或许是第一天、当他见到我时第一眼便决定了，在人群中，唯有我的眼里带着异样的感情。但无论如何，他从我身上获得了想要的。

有很长一段时间，我内心纠葛，夜里无法入眠，即使陷入梦境，也被思绪缠绕着。我总会想起濑人那双蓝色的眼睛，渴望他的注意，凝视着我的一举一动。我逐渐意识到，他的蓝眼睛是我生命中的两团烛火，我无意中将它们置于了自己之上，为了不让它们熄灭，我可以付出一切。

初犯是由于怜悯：我充当了濑人与弟弟间的传话筒，除了问好，偶尔还会传递一些小东西，比如木马少爷画的那张白龙的蜡笔画。我认为这是无伤大雅的，刚三郎一无所知，濑人却将这认为是我属于他的信号。不久后，背叛升级，我开始为他传递文件，干涉海马公司的运营，我为他伪造文件，最后甚至为他杀人。

他这样做，或许是为了木马的将来：按照他与刚三郎的协议，兄弟俩拥有kc的部分股份，毕竟，他们还算是名义上的继承人。刚三郎压根就没有意识到濑人的野心，玩一般地同意了他的要求。濑人清楚自己命运多舛，早早计划把自己的股份转到弟弟名上，他开始利用我铲除其他股东。别馆的二三层是海马家的图书馆，书架间常能见到拖着锁链的男孩的身影，他学习了与公司管理相关的所有知识，科学、法律、金融、帝王学，他用书里的手段操纵着kc，从撬下第一块砖开始，逐渐将雪球滚大；刚三郎毫无知觉，自己身下的堡垒竟逐渐被蛀空，他心神不宁，不再操心公司的事物，逐渐地，五大佬也不再信任他，心怀鬼胎的高层开始割据，一部分犹豫的人就被濑人拉拢了。

然而刚三郎对这一切熟视无睹，时间在他身上静止了。

刚三郎完全沉入了自己的世界，他把自己关在别馆的一楼、存放白龙化石的房间，他不吃不喝，甚至几天不踏出房间，佣人给他送饭，常常见到上一顿饭原封不动地放着。他不再折磨濑人，也不再烦躁，就像忘了他的存在似的。他痴痴地凝视着白龙化石，一看就是几个小时，仿佛要从里面看出一丝玄机，寻找真理或奥秘似的。

然而，那只不过是一具化石般的尸体，刚三郎用灼热的视线望着她，纯洁的女神却再也不会睁开眼。

地下，刚三郎疯狂的爱情苦苦得不到回音；地上，海马濑人春风如意，他将海马财团架空，如同盘踞在财宝上的恶龙，他从不出门，却把所有人的命脉握在手里，而这些木偶的线都是由我给他送去的。然而爱情不止发生在地下，在地表，我也受到某种波动的影响，如同刚三郎一样热切注视着我的白龙，长着翅膀的天使。

与刚三郎的苦恋不同，濑人从来不吝啬奖励。他经常同我做爱，他知道我要什么，我知道他要什么。传递情报，伪造文件，杀人，这些都是明码标价的。濑人从人类的书里学了很多脏把戏，用手爪，用舌头，用尾巴，把我照顾得服帖。在海马府里，龙恶堕成了人，人恋上了龙，一切正向着最初极力避免的方向发展。

某次，我刚刚完成任务：濑人暗中挑拨了五巨头间的关系，我奉命刺杀大下幸之助和大田宗一郎，伪造成械斗后两败俱伤的模样——他俩向来水火不容，其他三人又已投靠濑人，刚三郎仍沉浸在自己世界，理事会便草草判定为意外事件，最终，两人名下的股份和产业被濑人转移，挂到木马名下。海马濑人借着弟弟成为了kc的实际控制人。

尽管我不知道这辆列车最终会驶往何处，但我知道，快到站了：濑人的计划即将完成，刚三郎疯了、濑人解开了锁链在花园里肆意走动、他已经掌握了51%的股份，那么……余下的还有什么？他从未使用过，却已经丰满的翅膀？

他会飞走吗？

那天我来领取奖赏，却抱着他崩溃大哭：“不要离开我，不要离开我，濑人大人！”我对他说了些糊话，但眼泪还是控制不住地外涌。不是濑人离不开我，从头至尾，都是我离不开濑人。我与濑人，海马家与白龙，前者才是后者的仆从！

濑人用爪子光滑的一面擦掉了我的泪痕，我更熟悉的感触是他掌心柔软的一块凸起，那里弹性颇好，没有会划伤人的硬刺，他用这块皮肤触摸我的阴茎，也用它握住弟弟的手。

“不要哭呀，矶野。”他对我说，“我哪里说过要离开你啦？”只要你帮我做成了这件事，最后这件事，我们这一阶段的任务就结束了。接下来我会取代刚三郎，我就命你为我终生的秘书，保镖，情人。他对我说。

我的心脏狂跳，他说……终生！这笃定的口吻，我立刻猜到他要我做的是什么事了……我笑得晕晕乎乎，立刻答应。如他所言，那就是为了达成所有人的幸福的最后一件事了……

*

旋转旋转，在扩大的漩涡中，

猎鹰不再听从驯鹰者；

万物四散，中心无法维持；

唯有混乱弥散世间，

暗红的潮流奔涌，每一处

天真的典礼都被淹没；

最好的人缺乏信仰，最坏的人

充满极度的狂热。

当然某种启示即将到来；

当然第二次降临即将到来。

第二次降临！这几个词刚说出口，

来自世界之灵的巨大图像

便扰乱了我的视线：沙漠中的某处，

一个狮身人头的形体，

凝视如太阳般空洞无情，

正缓慢地拖着腿，而在它四周

沙漠上愤怒的鸟群投下圈圈阴影。

黑暗再次落下；但我现在知道

坚实沉睡着的二十世纪

在摇晃的发源地旁被扰成了噩梦，

何种粗野的巨兽，它的时刻最终来临，

笨拙地朝着伯利恒去投生？

——《第二次降临》 by W.B.叶芝

*

濑人告诉我：白龙会在今晚苏醒。

需要我做什么？我问。什么都不需要，他说，我也是，他穿着白色的西服，气定神闲：届时我在楼上看书，你去赶走其他人，不要发出任何声音，决不能惊扰刚三郎，更不能惊扰白龙。

最后一晚到了，我按命令驱除了闲人，往刚三郎的贴身护卫的咖啡里下了过量的安眠药。刚三郎此时仍把自己锁在房间，他早就命人将那间屋子改成了他的卧室。我耳里塞着耳机，站在门后等待命令，濑人则在楼上待命。木门很厚，我听不见刚三郎房间里的任何声音，那晚宁静得出奇，院子里的虫都不再鸣了，我开始胡思乱想。想起传说，想起那法老为什么会被白龙诱惑，我忽然惊醒，察觉了传说与现实的相似，千丝万缕瞬间解开了——说不定这白龙、濑人，他们本就知道会这样，这才是他们的目。

我抬头眺望夜空，今晚的云层很厚，完全遮住了月亮，不给地面投下一点光。然后随后，我听见了一声长长的悲鸣，宛如天边落下一颗流星。这声音不是别的，正是新生的龙的啼哭。这是我们约定的信号。

几乎在我冲进房间的同时，濑人第一次用了他的翅膀，打碎落地窗飞进来，翅膀横展，卷起的风压把我掀倒在地，我在地上滚了几圈，艰难地停下。

我一转身，看见刚三郎那空旷的卧室中间放着的画。不、那不是画，那是真东西。这正是白龙的尸体，一个部分没少，同出土的那天一模一样，唯一变化的是：那龙已经睁开了眼，蓝色的眼睛不带感情的注视着赤裸身体、正猥亵着自己的刚三郎。

刚三郎看呆了，男人肥硕的躯体化成一个肉球，紧接着发出意味不明的吼叫，像是猿人的声音。他大喜过望，游戏抵达了终点，他以为自己终于唤醒了白龙，得到了神的回应……他张开双臂，大张着嘴，想要触到白龙。

然而白龙扭头看了一眼站在窗前的濑人，濑人点了点头，他用着同样的蓝眼睛看着她。

白龙扭过脖子，一口含住了刚三郎的上身。

她将刚三郎吞下，口中发出令人不安的骨骼断裂的闷响，刚三郎的腿被拽离地板，起初抽搐了几下，随即没了力气，双手垂了下来。血顺着尸体淌下来，把他的西装打湿，从裤管边滴到地上。她咬断了男人的脖子。

濑人张嘴对她说了什么，龙一眨眼，把刚三郎吐了出来，男人的尸体摔到地上，断掉的头颅还拖着肌肉和气管，咕噜咕噜地滚到一边，血和黄色的脊髓洒落一地，还有些沿着食管从胃里反出来的胃液，房间里顿时一股恶臭。他被挤压变形的脸上带着诡异的大笑，翻白的双目瞪圆，咧开的嘴里吊着舌头，活像一个劣质的万圣节模型。他是在狂喜的状态死去的。

濑人踹开刚三郎的脑袋走向他的身体，他用爪子刺穿了他的胸口，随后我听见肋骨断裂的声音，濑人猛一用力，蛮横地挖出了男人的心脏。

我借着微弱的光，分明看见，刚三郎的心脏也是蓝色的。

这就是怪物，裤裆和大腿温热湿润，我失禁了，尽管目睹了无数次死亡，这却完全不同：这不是杀人，这是杀戮，是进食。濑人看着那心脏，毫不犹豫地挤出了血，把刚三郎的心脏一口吞下，动作指优雅，宛如正在使用一副无形的刀叉进餐。

“这样就集齐了，”濑人对我笑了，“矶野，过来领这次的奖励，这是最后的奖励了。”

我本想逃跑，却被他踩在地上，他的爪子上还滴着血，海马刚三郎温热的血落在我的脸上，墨镜上。

“为什么，濑人大人……为什么要这样。”

“你第一次见面就说过，”海马濑人将手肘靠在桌子上，坐在他养父尸体的膝盖上，翘着脚，“你会永远向我效忠，因为你是我的人。”

“矶野，”濑人用双手托起我的脸，男孩露出笑容，那是我第一次见到他笑，如此灿烂，在月光下，仿佛睡莲盛开。“不用再痛苦了，这是最后一次了。不要给我慈爱，不用……把你的爱和怜悯收起来吧，那只会徒增烦恼……”

该死的幽香诱惑着我。

“你只需要向我献上忠诚。”

他闭上眼，缓缓靠近我，吐息温热而舒畅，长长的睫毛如同帘子，遮住了那能读懂人心的蓝色眼睛。

他吻了我，抱着我的脖子，闭着眼，喉咙里发出舒服的呻吟声。他撬开我的嘴唇，擦过我的牙齿，龙的舌头长驱直入，舔舐着我的上颚，与我的舌头交缠，绵连地牵扯着，一会儿娇羞似地躲开，一会儿又试探地进攻。濑人游刃有余，只有我被这男孩的热情和情欲逼得措手不及，我努力地推着他的肩膀，试图把他从我身上扒下来，可男孩的力气超乎想象地大，或许是已经和龙融合的缘故，他的力气大得吓人，钳着我的双臂细细地、却有如铸铁般锁着我。

白龙在一旁静静地注视着我们接吻，眨了眨眼。

他的鼻腔中不时发出短促的气音，因为唇舌相交舒服地呻吟着，贴着我，扭动着身子，他松开一只手，抚摸着我的脖子、胸口、小腹，一路向下，最终停留在我的下体之上，那已经被他挑逗得勃起的分身上。

“看吧，你儿子可不会这样吻你。”濑人笑着说。

“你到底是什么东西？”

濑人……我说：你是孩子，是成人，是龙，是神，是魔？你到底是什么，我望着他，看着他蓝色的眼里却反射了出了我自己的脸——我？

“我是濑人，海马濑人。”他解开了我的皮带，“你只需要知道这点就够了。”

*

濑人压着我，利齿撕烂我的衬衫，吮吸着我的锁骨和胸口，很疼，或许出血了，他一手握住我的阴茎撸动着。我过分害怕，身体反而激动了起来，在他的手爪里挺硬。他抬起身子，缓缓坐了下去，我的下身立刻被温暖而湿润的软肉包裹了。他扶着我的胳膊，骑在我的胯上动了起来，表情享受，动作娴熟。我不知道在此之前刚三郎究竟操过他多少次，又教会了他什么征服男人的技巧和把戏，让这男孩堕成了淫魔，他含着我的阴茎，调整着的角度和频率表明，他有点儿过分地精通此事了。

我忽然意识到，男孩的甬道湿润，毫不干涩，那贴着我囊袋的软肉……

“很惊讶吗？”他抿着嘴唇，靠在我胸口，同我撒娇，他牵着我的手探到下体，摸着我们接合处。

白龙神是女神，他对我耳语，仿佛讲了一个笑话，咯咯地笑了起来。

我被他逗弄得羞怯，更紧张了，他却兴奋起来。矶野，他匍匐在我的胸口喊我的名字，用尾巴缠住我，我来履行诺言啦！我向你承诺过，让你做我终生的护卫，做我的爱人，你现在还是这样想的吗？

是……濑人大人，我哭了起来，但我又怎么能对他说出不呢。我明白，这话的另一层意思，刚三郎是我，我是下一个刚三郎，海马濑人来到此地，只是为了屠杀知晓他的秘密的人。

“至少让我再看您一眼……”

他点点头，取下来我的墨镜，失去了遮光片的阻挡，我俩第一次坦诚地注视彼此。我看着他的眼睛，他们是那样的蓝，那么蓝，比任何时候都要忧伤。

他掐住了我的脖子，我眼前发黑，逐渐缺氧，挺硬的下体却被他的阴道照顾得很好，蓄势待发。“永别了，矶野。”他冷笑道。

下一秒，他拧断了我的脖子，而我在他体内射出。等价交换，故事结束了。

*

在杀死矶野后，海马濑人简单清理了自己，又重新换了一身衣服，将翅膀收在宽大的风衣里。

他抬起头，夜空中的浓云散了，弦月勾着星星，是一个适合启程的好日子。

他推开别馆的门，他的弟弟，木马，早已拎着他们的行李箱在花园等候。月光照出他们长长的影子：那分明是两头龙的形状。然而就在八小时后，下一次股市开盘时，会有人将海马公司过半的股票抛出；十二小时后，将有已经撰写好的新闻通过卫星转播到世界各处，宣告海马财团在今日破产解散。

所有人，所有参与了此事的人都被这两兄弟玩弄了——没有白龙神，没有恶灵附体，没有坏运气。

只有披着龙的外表的恶魔在这宅子里操控一切。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 走吧，走吧，去获得自由吧……


End file.
